Aires enfermizos
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Natsu a cambiado hace poco de aires, debido a que sus padres estaban hartos de la gran ciudad, acabaron mudándose a Magnolia, un pequeño pueblo. Allí Natsu se labra amistad con cuatro chicas: Lucy, Levy, Mira y Erza. Todo va bien, hasta que Natsu empieza a notar que sus amigas le guardan secretos a toda costa y empieza tener la sensación de que alguien o algo lo persigue.
1. cambio de aires

**Aquí os vengo con un nuevo fic de Fairy Tail. Esta vez de TERROR y SUSPENSO. Haber si me sale bien, porque la verdad, es que la idea mola, des de mi punto de vista. **

Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, y estoy muerto. Si, muerto. Nunca tuve que mudarme a ese acogedor pueblo con mis padres, NUNCA, me oís, fue el error más grave de mi vida. Aunque claro, por ese entonces nosotros vivíamos en Tokio, una ciudad grande y llena de contaminación acústica, MUCHA contaminación acústica. Mis padres solían decir que estaban hartos, que no aguantaban más tanto ruido y que odiaban los tonos grisáceos de la gran ciudad, así que nos acabamos mudando a ese pequeño pueblo rural en medio de la nada: Magnolia. El aire en Magnolia era fresco y cuando llenabas tus pulmones con él, una sensación de bienestar se apoderaba de ti. Una sensación que ocultaba las intenciones de ese maldito aire enfermizo que se respiraba. MALDITO AIRE. Nunca tuve que respirar ese oxígeno que parecía ser milagroso, pero que solo estaba envenenado. Envenenado y enfermizo, eso es lo que ese aire era. Bueno, y como se suele decir, soy Natsu y os explicaré mi historia.

Todo empezó un día como otro cualquiera, iba yo avanzando lentamente por uno de los múltiples caminos de tierra de Magnolia, en dirección al instituto. El pueblo era muy pequeño, así que solo tenía un instituto y una escuela primaria. Bueno, como decía, iba yo avanzando, y entonces se cruzó en mí camina aquella chica rubia que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga: Lucy Hearthfilia, la cual me miró sonriente. Lucy era muy dulce y mona, pero era un poco tímida al principio, sin embargo cuando tenía confianza no paraba de hablar contigo. Una chica muy activa, pero que me caía muy bien.

-Natsu, ¿hoy nos toca Geografía?- me preguntó ella, con una cara de aburrimiento y pesadez. A Lucy no le gustaban nada las clases, y prefería dibujar Manga en su cuaderno, su pasatiempo favorito.

-Pues desgraciadamente sí…- contesté yo un poco deprimido. La verdad, las clases de Mr. James, el profesor de Geografía, eran un aburrimiento, y odiaba sus clases (y todas) tanto o más que Lucy.

-Bueno, ¿y como te va en el pueblo? ¿Tu casa es muy grande? Es la del fondo a la izquierda, ¿no?- me sonrió mi rubia amiga, yo asentí.

-Si, es esa, y en cuanto a mis relaciones con el pueblo, solo he hecho amigas en el instituto, las que me presentantes, tampoco hay muchas por conocer- sonreí, haciendo que Lucy me devolviera la sonrisa. En el camino nos cruzamos con otra de mis nuevas amigas: Erza Scarlet, una chica bella, esbelta y con el pelo rojo escarlata, y con un complejo de hermana mayor, o algo por el estilo.

-Hey, Natsu-kun, ¿como te va?- Erza se nos sumó y yo asentí, como diciendo que todo iba bien.

-Oye, una pregunta, ¿Por qué te cambiaste de instituto?- Me preguntó Erza. Esa pregunta izo que mi mirada se ensombreciese, ya que en el antiguo instituto me hacían…Buling…al principio era muy popular, pero debido a las notas, mi padre me puso refuerzo, y como empecé a sacar muy buenas notas, empezaron a hacer de mi vida un infierno, y creedme, ver como los que tu considerabas tus amigos te pegan y insultan no es para nada un plato de buen gusto…Aunque…casi lo prefería así…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Erza- Erza me tocó el hombro, preocupada y se acercó a mí, en un tierno abrazo.

-Escucha, pasara lo que pasara, ahora nosotras no te abandonaremos, ¿vale?- No pude evitar sonreír, Lucy asintió y los tres reímos juntos.

Pronto llegamos al instituto y nos juntamos con mis otras dos amigas: Juvia y Mirajane, la primera una chica valiente, fuerte y con el pelo azul, la segunda una persona familiar, dulce, confiable y con el pelo blanco.

-Hola- le dije. Ellas dos me sonrieron y empezó la clase de Mr. James.

_Después de la clase…_

Salimos ya del colegio, ya que al ser un pueblo rural, la mayoría de veces solo había una clase al día, y esta no iba a ser distinta. Volví a respirar una bocanada de ese aire. JODER, PUTO AIRE. ¿Puede haber algo más enfermizo y asqueroso? ¿Más exquisito y refrescante? ¿Por qué cuando lo respiras te viene la imagen de una salpicadura a la cabeza?

Esa tarde hicimos un Pícinic y comimos todos juntos al lado del bosque de los conejos. Me acuerdo que todos los pequeños mamíferos saltaban, felices, contentos, completos. Esas deliciosas bolas de arroz que preparaban Levy y Lucy, eran dignas de probar, y como no, yo me comí unas cuantas, para que mentir, tirando a muchas.

-Natsu, oye, ¿te gusta?- preguntó Levy sonriente. Yo asentí, aún con la boca llena de la deliciosa comida que mis amigas habían preparado. Lucy y Levy rieron, y Erza y Mira, solo se molestaron en comer, sin distraerse.

_Después del picnic… _

Nos fuimos despidiendo de nuestros amigos, a medida que el sol se iba yendo, dejando aún unos ínfimos rayos asomando en aquellas lejanas montañas. Los bosques daban un toque tétrico a la villa, casi parecía que allí se escondía todo lo malo del pueblo, ya que no parecía tener contras, solo pros. En realidad, no estaba tan desacertado…y entonces volví a respirar ese aire. AIRE DE MIERDA. Lo odio, odio ese maldito aire asqueroso, si pudiera lo aspiraría todo para que nadie más tuviera que notar esa enfermiza, pero a la vez cálida, sensación de bienestar.

Solo quedábamos Lucy y yo, y ya era bastante de noche, pero la verdad es que me apetecía quedarme dando una vuelta con mi mejor amiga, para conocer mejor el pueblo.

Lucy me llevo por todos lados, hasta que se paró delante de cierto bosque.

-¿Pasa algo?- Lucy sonrío, sin que yo la viera, pero se que lo izo, se que una sonrisa maléfica salió de su boca, estoy seguro.

-Debo ver una cosa dentro de ese bosque, quédate aquí por favor- dijo ella, girando hacia mí sonriente y con esa cara tan dulce como un caramelo de azúcar.

-Vale, te espero- Después de eso, Lucy se fue corriendo a la entrada del bosque.

Entonces fue cuando sentí algo, algo que jamás había sentido, al estar en mitad de la noche cerca de un bosque y a una distancia bastante pronunciada de Magnolia, y por tanto de luz posible. Sentí comos i alguien me estuviera mirando fijamente, como si quisiera saber algo sobre mí, me giré y entonces vil a un hombre con una cámara y una linterna, me asusté mucho al principio, pero él se acerco y me preguntó por el bosque de los conejos.

-Lo siento señor, pero soy nuevo aquí…- dije, inoportunamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Macao- dijo él, comenzando una conversación.

-Soy Natsu y, soy nuevo en el pueblo- sonreí yo, haciendo que el también lo hiciese.

-¿Y que haces solo en medio de la noche? Yo soy fotógrafo salvaje y tengo que hacer fotos a los animales nocturnos, ¿pero tú?- me preguntó él.

-Estoy esperando a una amiga que ha entrado dentro del bosque- dije yo.

-¿Y que está haciendo ha estas horas?-

-Revisando que el cadáver que enterró anoche aún está hay, no te jode…La verdad es que no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que se le perdió algo o una cosa similar- dije yo. Él me miró serio.

-Sobre lo del cadáver, ciertamente fue muy sanguinario, aún están buscando los ojos…- En ese instante me quedé paralizado. ME CAGO EN EL PUTO AIRE. Seguro que su enfermiza sensación me había jodido la mente. ¿Cadáver? ¿Sanguinario?

-Como que aún…- me quedé sin habla, y el chico se sorprendió de que yo no supiese algo.

-¿A pero es que no sabes nada de éste pueblo? Me extraña que hayas venido sin saber eso…- dijo él, enigmáticamente.

-Eso, ¿el que?-

-Ya sabes, lo de que Magnolia es una aldea azotada por un brote de psicosis aguda- Vale, ahora si que estaba jodido. ¿PSICOSIS? ¿Esa enfermedad mental que te vuelve totalmente demente y hace que mates a todo el mundo?

-No sabía nada…- Entonces Macao cogió y se fue, y mientras me daba la espalda me dijo algo.

-Incluso hubo una muerte hace tiempo, de la cual no sea han encontrado los ojos. Se nota que descuartizaron a la víctima, y que la torturaron antes de morir- dijo él, dejándome con una cara de impresión imperdible. Lucy llegó hasta mi lado, y al verla, me llevé un buen susto.

Cuando ella se giró para irse, le pregunté algo.

-Es verdad que alguien que algún enfermo de psicosis torturó y mató a una persona- No la vi, pero se podía intuir, la cara de Lucy cambió completamente, y una sonrisa demoníaca salió de su boca.

-No se nada- fue lo último que dijo antes de que nos fuéramos a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. secretos

**Aquí os vengo con un nuevo cap de "Aires enfermizos". **

_**Treeofsakuras:**_** Aquí lo tienes, espero estar a la altura:)**

Aquella noche se me pasó bastante rápido, y entonces sonó el despertador, perezosamente lo miré: 7:30. Si solo había una sola clase, ¿no seria mejor hacerla a las once o a las doce, más descansados? No, teníamos que madrugar igual, para hacer las aburridas clases de Mr. James.

_Al entrar a clase…_

Entré por la puerta. La verdad, estaba por no venir a clases, era demasiado aburrido, pero si no lo hago, después Erza me hubiera metido bronca. Ni que fuera mi hermana mayor. Aunque la quiero mucho, como amiga, no penséis cosas raras.

-Natsu-kun, hoy no te has dormido, BIEN, vas bien- dijo Erza, yo solo sacudí la cabeza, pensando en las muchas veces que me había dicho eso, y al final siempre solía llegar tarde a clase. Entonces respiré ese aire de mierda…de nuevo. JODER, ODIO ESE AIRE, LO JURO. Pensaréis que estoy loco, pero es la cosa que más odio, de verdad, otra vez una imagen de salpicadura se me vino a la mente, ¿no os parece extraño? Una salpicadura…Entonces me acordé de lo que el fotógrafo dijo la noche anterior. Un terrible escalofrío surcó mi espina dorsal y trague saliva.

-Natsu-kun, hoy después del picnic con todas, ¿volvemos juntos a casa?- me preguntó Erza sonriente. Esa chica era tan atenta, que no se le podía decir que no. Sólo asentí, y ella ya era feliz, fue andando a su pupitre, y yo me dirigí al mío. Me solía sentar detrás de ella.

-Oye, Erza- le dije. Ella se giró para encontrarse con mi cara ensombrecida y casi descompuesta.

-¿es verdad que un enfermo de psicosis mató y torturó a una persona?- le pregunté, con un escalofrío terrible. Hablar de muertes y torturas no es algo muy bonito, ¿no? Erza me sonrió.

-No se nada- y entonces se giró. Sé la cara que puso, sé que apretó los puños, se que hablar de eso con gente de Magnolia no era algo muy acertado. Pero necesitaba saber…Y se que tanto Lucy como Erza me estaban mintiendo. Se que me estaban ocultando la verdad, y eso me empezaba a joder.

Entonces el profesor entró y se dirigió a mí con: "tiene visita, Sr. Dragneel" ¿visita? ¿Yo? Mis padres estaban trabajando, y que yo sepa no tenía más familiares en el pueblo…De todos modos me levanté y fui a la entrada para ver el objeto de mi visita... Allí había un hombre con un sombrero negro y una capa negra que cubría su pelo rojo.

-Hola, ¿eres tu Natsu Dragneel?- me preguntó aquel hombre. Yo solo asentí. Él se buscó algo en el bolsillo y sacó una placa de policía.

-Llámame Gildarts, soy el detective de éste pueblo- dijo él. Yo me sorprendí ¿Qué querría un detective de mí?

-Tranquilo, no te voy a arrestar, solo quiero que hablemos tranquilos, vamos a mi coche- Gildarts me llevó hasta un coche rojo, en el que al parecer, había venido. Entramos en el coche.

-Bueno, Natsu Dragneel, vayamos al grano, ¿sabes lo del enfermo de psicosis ¿verdad? Como torturó y descuartizó a su víctima…- Eso si que me sorprendió. ¿Porqué me hablaba a mí de eso, si yo no estuve cuando la víctima murió? ¿No era más normal preguntar a alguien que coincidiera en tiempo y espacio con el muerto?

-Si, lo sé, lo sé todo- dije yo.

-Bien, te lo dijo un fotógrafo llamado Macao, ¿cierto?- ¿Como sabía todo eso?, bueno, al fin y al cabo es un detective… Yo asentí con un pequeño "sí".

-Bien, debo decirte, que Macao…A MUERTO- Eso me sentó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. ¿Había muerto? ¿Cómo? Espero que no…

-Murió torturado y descuartizado, justo como la víctima del enfermo de psicosis- No podía ser…esto debía ser una pesadilla…el enfermo de psicosis aún estaba suelto, y el terror de poder aparecer en cualquier esquina, de estar entre los habitantes del pueblo, de verdad, me hacía temblar de puro pavor.

-Mierda, ¿como es posible?- Dije, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tranquilo, tú no eres sospechoso, ya que tú hablaste con él a las 21:30, y el murió a las 00:00, justo a medianoche, no había tiempo físico para matarlo sin estar allí presente, y tu padre me ha dicho que estabas en casa a esa hora, así que tienes cuartada- Dijo Gildarts, pensativo. Después me miró, serio.

-A partir de ahora nos mantendremos en contacto- me dijo Gildarts, dándome una tarjeta con su número. Después me bajé del coche, sumergido en lo que había asimilado. Macao muerto…por el enfermo de psicosis… ¿podría haber algo más terrorífico?

Volví a clase, con una cara horrendamente asustada, y me senté en mi pupitre, y entonces Erza me preguntó algo.

-¿Quien era?- No podía decirle la verdad, ¿no?, solo conseguiría asustarla, o almenos eso creía…

-Era mi padre- ella asintió, y se giró de nuevo para atender sus deberes.

_Después de las clases y el picnic…_

La noche volvía a caer, y yo iba paseando por uno de los múltiples caminos de tierra del rural pueblecito de Magnolia. Mi acompañante era mi amiga Erza, e iba observando los pájaros que volaban. La verdad, me daba la impresión de que huían de la noche, o de algo aún más peligroso que el oscuro cielo, de algo aún más terrorífico y tenebroso…

No podía más ¿porqué coño me tenían que mentir, porqué me ocultaban algo? El no saber me estaría matando, de no ser por Gildarts, quien me lo contó todo, pero aún me seguía preocupando el secretismo de Lucy y Erza…Me paré en seco, con la mirada ensombrecida, y Erza se paró conmigo, mirándome extrañada.

-¿Ya estás cansado, Natsu-kun?- Yo solo formulé la pregunta que mi cerebro necesitaba responder.

-Erza, ¿porqué me mentís, porqué decís que no sabéis nada, aún sabiendo mucho de la víctima del enfermo de psicosis?- La cara de Erza se ensombreció.

-No se nada, ya te lo he dicho- No pude más, le agarré del brazo y la miré directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que marcaban pura ira.

-No mientas más Erza- le dije, con mucha rabia en mis entrañas.

-Está claro que sabes más de lo que dices- añadí. Erza apretó el puño libre y liberó su mirada, dejando ver un rostro de locura que dudo que olvide jamás. No puede aguantar el agarre de su brazo, ya que esa mirada me dejó prácticamente muerto.

-Natsu-kun…- Mi corazón en ese momento iba a mil por hora, mientras ella se acercaba, yo caminaba atrás lentamente. La verdad, esa mirada era terrorífica.

-Escúchame bien, TODOS guardamos secretos y TODOS luchamos por que no se descubran, por ejemplo…- Erza río inquisitivamente, mientras ese rostro seguía presente. Me tropecé y me caí de espalas, observando su cuerpo de pié. Y al oír lo que dijo, me dieron ganas de morir.

-¿porqué me has mentido diciendo que era tu padre el que ha venido a visitarte, cuando en realidad has hablado con un hombre al que ni conocías dentro de un coche rojo?- ¿Cómo es posible que supiera eso? ¿Acaso me estaba espiando? Un escalofrío terrible subió por mi espina dorsal y tragué saliva, después el rostro de Erza volvió a la normalidad y se despidió de mi, corriendo por el camino de tierra, dejándome a mi tirado en el suelo. Solo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado :D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. mirada oscura

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de mi fic "Aires enfermizos", que lo disfrutéis. **

El leve roce del aire recorría mis mejillas, mientras mis ojos solo podían mirar al frente, corriendo en la oscura noche, empecé a divisar mi casa que parecía tragada por la oscuridad. Esa noche mama no iba a estar, ya que había ido a hacer negocios con un empresario muy importante (es empresaria), mi padre al contrario, si que estaría, pero no le contaría todas mis impresiones, aún era demasiado pronto para deducir quien era el loco que mató a Macao, y que en su tiempo mató a otra víctima, y aún más pronto para decir el porqué el enfermo eligió justo a ellos dos. Llegué a casa, paré, puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas, híper ventilando, respiré hondo y entré, girando decididamente el pomo de la puerta, sonreí a mi padre, y fui directamente a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con el pestillo y me dispuse a llamar al detective Gildarts. Debía saber más, quería saber más. Descolgué e teléfono y marqué.

-Hola, ¿Quién es?- dijo Gildarts, al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Natsu, te llamo por lo que me dijiste, lo de mantenerse en contacto- dije yo.

-Ah, eres Dragneel-san, ya decía yo, bueno, tengo algo de que hablarte…- Natsu intentó decir algo pero él lo interrumpió.

-No sé si lo sabes pero el loco es en verdad una persona con una mente brillante, y parece que tiene bastante experiencia en ocultar su identidad, quizás ahora mismo…- mi corazón se paró y un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral. ¿Por qué esto me estaba pasando a mí?

-TE ESTA OBSERVANDO- cuando dijo eso, solté el teléfono y miré a muchos lados, y sin poder evitarlo, miré a la puerta y de repente esta crujió. El terror me estaba empezando a cegar, pensar que aquel descuartizador podía estar detrás de mi puerta era horrible. Trague saliva, y volví a coger el teléfono.

-Da igual, no quiero que me traumes más, ¿que es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?- dije.

-¿Acaso no escuchas? El loco podría estar pinchando esta conversación y saber exactamente lo que te voy a decir- Joder ¿TAN LISTO ERA? Esta situación me estaba empezando a acojonar.

-Quedamos en la pizzería "Benvenuto", y mientras comemos, te digo lo que quiero decirte, ven a las 14:00- Me extrañé de que proponíera esa hora, a las 14:00 estoy en clase.

-Pero estoy en clase- dije.

-Se que estás en clase, pero di que estas enfermo- Intenté replicar, pero él simplemente me cortó.

No había otra, tendría que hacerlo. Entonces un papel me dio en al cabeza. Tenía una Pizza pintada, pero no le dí importancia, y lo volví a tirar por la ventana. El papel cayó a los pies de una figura oscura, que se relamió los labios y sonrió maléficamente. Gotas de alguna sustancia caían de sus manos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_Al día siguiente, en la pizzería…_

El día se hizo bastante corto, hasta que llegó la hora de conversar con Gildarts en aquella Pizzería. Entré por la puerta y busqué al detective hasta que lo encontré en una de las mesas del fondo. Estaba devorando un trozo de Pizza. Me senté, muy nervioso en la silla del frente.

-¿Quieres un poco…?- me dijo con la boca llena. Yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, marcando un claro "no", que el entendió a la perfección.

-Bueno por donde empezar…- Dijo él, yo estaba ansioso por que dijera algo.

-Te hablaré de la primera víctima del enfermo de psicosis…- dijo él, aún con la boca llena, pero con un semblante más serio.

-Gray, ese era su nombre- Yo lo miré extrañado.

-¿Y porqué me explica todo esto? No le veo sentido…- dije yo, ansioso por descifrar alguna información valiosa.

-Bueno, Gray iba a tu mismo instituto- Mi cara, un poema, y un terror y angustia empezaron a nacer en mi interior.

-Y era amigo de tus amigas: Levy, Mira, Erza y Lucy- En ese momento me dio un pinchazo en el corazón, y negué con la cabeza. No podía ser cierto…Estoy exactamente en la misma posición que Gray, la primera víctima del loco.

-Hay documentos que afirman que Gray quería irse de Magnolia, que no aguantaba más, que notaba que algo raro pasaba, que alguien o algo le perseguía, más nunca lo consiguió…- Yo me sacudí la cabeza y lo miré con una cara de profundo terror.

-De acuerdo…lo único que haces es perturbarme... ¿hay alguna buena noticia?- le dije yo, más al respuesta no me gustó en absoluto. Eso era mentira. Tenía que serlo.

-No, de hecho tengo que contarte algo más: He investigado a Lucy, una de tus amigas, y tuvo un problema en su anterior instituto con una medicación prohibida en Japón. Acabó destruyendo medio colegio con una raqueta de Tenis, haciendo así que la expulsaran- Pegué un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¿Está acaso acusando a mis amigas, y diciendo que alguna de ellas puede ser el perturbado que mata gente?- Gildarts negó, y yo me tranquilicé. ¿Mis amigas asesinas?, que tontería, ellas eran las personas más buenas que conocía, las que me sacaron del hoyo en el que estaba, como se atrevía ese detective de tres al cuarto a insultarlas de esa manera…

-Yo solo digo que podrían serlo, y que si alguien está en peligro…ESE ERES TÚ- esa frase me dejó verdaderamente sin respiración. Entonces otro papel impactó en mi cabeza, y solo lo abrí ante la atenta mirada de Gildarts.

-¿Qué pone- me preguntó.

-Hay un tick (símbolo de verificación)- Esa respuesta inquietó en grave manera a Gildarts.

-¿Has recibido más papeles como ese?- me preguntó. Yo solo respondí.

-Ayer me impactó una como éste en la cabeza, donde había dibujado una pizza- Gildarts se levantó rápidamente, con un sonoro "MIERDA" y corrió hacia la entrada, ante la atónita mirada de todo el establecimiento, incluida la mía. Fui a ver que pasaba, y vi a Gildarts mirando a un lado y a otro en la entrada de la pizzería ¿Que lo había alterado tanto?

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté.

-Esos eran mensajes del loco- me quedé patidifuso ante esa conclusión.

-El de la Pizza, era que sabía que nos íbamos a reunir aquí, en la pizzería; y el otro es que ha oído correctamente la conversación- ¿En serio? Mi mirada desprendía pavor.

-Habrá huido ya, ¿como puede ser tan rápido?-añadió Gildarts.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	4. Mentiras

**Aquí os traigo el cuarto cap de mi fic "aires enfermizos".**

_**TreeofSakuras:**_** Gracias por la review! No puedo decir nada que rompa el suspenso lo siento, solo te puedo decir que creo que te gustará:)**

_**Tianx:**_** Aquí está la conti:)**

_**Agusman**_**: Lo de que solo tiene amigas es porque normalmente asociamos al hombre con la fuerza física y por tanto con el terror, pero quiero que el personaje femenino sea, en este caso, el que sea misterioso y fuerte. Lo otro no puedo contestarlo :)**

Estaba sentado en mi cama con un semblante serio y pensativo, tapado con dos capas de mantas. Los truenos se podían oír fuera, y la lluvia bombardeaba suavemente mi ventana. Era una noche loca, loca como mi mente en ese momento. El loco sabía quien era, sabía todo de mí, quienes son mis seres queridos, mis objetivos y mis intenciones. Joder, lo había subestimado. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Por qué me quería matar? ¿Por qué justo a mí? El temblor que tenía en mi cuerpo se intensificó cuando oí un grito de puro dolor que provenía del cobertizo que hay en frente de mi hogar. Procesé el timbre de esa voz.

-No puede ser…Mira…- me levanté rápidamente de la cama, y fui corriendo hasta la entrada de casa. Ni siquiera me puse algo de ropa, solo cogí la chaqueta, me puse la capucha y salí corriendo. Estaba descalzo y el fango se podía notar en las plantas de mis pies, pero aún así, corrí y corrí hasta que llegar al cobertizo, y cansado me paré, apoyándome sobre mis rodillas. Levanté la mirada y no pude creer lo que veía. Mi cara cambió por una de puro horror y desesperación, y no pude evitar gritar para no enloquecer. Ante mi se encontraba…EL CADÁVER DE MIRA. Corrí a socorrerla, pero debido a la oscuridad, no había visto antes la parte inferior de su cuerpo…no tenía…NO TENÍA PIERNAS, NI CADERAS, NI PIES. ¿Pero que enfermo había podido hacer algo así? Me dí cuenta de que había un papel extendido sobre su cuerpo. En él había dibujado una cara sonriente y una gota de sangre en el extremo derecho. Seguí esa gota, y pude ver un rastro de sangre, que conducía dentro del cobertizo. Allí cogí con mis propias manos un machete lleno de sangre y trozos del vestido rasgado de Mira. El machete con el que ese maldito…enfermo de psicosis…había acabado cruelmente con la vida de una de mis amigas. Clavé el machete en el suelo, y un mensaje se podía leer en mis ojos: "muerte al enfermo".

_Al día siguiente…_

No pude hacerlo. No pude ir al colegio. No me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo después de ver tan traumática imagen…dije que estaba enfermo…que no me encontraba bien, y en parte no mentí ¿Cómo encontrarse bien después de ver tal atrocidad, y además a una de tus amigas? El día pasó entre lágrimas y pensamientos traumáticos, y finalmente llegó la noche. Mamá y papá se tenían que ir por asuntos de trabajo. Sí, justo ahora. El loco me rondaba, pero no podía contar con la ayuda de mis padres en estos momentos, me tomarían por loco o paranoico. En el momento en que cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, me sentí mal, como con ganas de vomitar. Demasiadas emociones fuertes para un día. Fui corriendo a mi habitación y arranque un trozo de papel de una libreta vieja y apunté mis vivencias para dejar constancia de mis pasos a partir de ahora.

"Yo, Natsu Dragneel, seré próximamente asesinado.

No tengo ni idea de quien ni de porque me quieren matar, pero

Se que tiene algo que ver con el enfermo de psicosis, de hecho es él el que ha matado a una de mis mejores amigas. La venganza me carcome por dentro. Necesito matar y torturar a ese cabrón."

En la página escribí justamente esas palabras. Después lo escondí detrás del reloj de mi habitación. Un buen escondite, des de mi punto de vista. Y entonces fue cuando alguien picó, si, mi timbre sonó, lúgubre, como si la muerte estuviera llamando a mi puerta. Al principio dudé si abrir o no, pero finalmente lo hice. Al abrir, expire un suspiro de alivio. No era el loco. Eran Erza y Lucy, dos de mis amigas.

-Ey, Natsu-kun, ¿te pasa algo?- me dijo ella, preocupada por mi suspiro de puro alivio.

-No, nada Erza, solo que tengo muchos deberes, y es muy pesado hacerlos todos- contesté yo, con lo que, a mi parecer, es la excusa más imbécil de la historia de la humanidad.

-Natsu, ¿ya estás mejor?- Lucy me miró con una cara que marcaba pura dulzura.

-Si, mañana iré al insti, pero es que hoy no me encontraba muy bien para aguantar a Mr. James- sonreí yo. Haciendo que ellas dos rieran felices. Entonces Erza me dio en mano un Bento.

_*Bento: Recipiente japonés que contiene comida, normalmente se usa en almuerzos escolares o excursiones. _

-No has cenado, ¿verdad Natsu-kun?- me dijo ella. Yo cojí el Bento y asentí.

-Y hablando de comida…- dijo Lucy, sonriente. Entonces Erza dejó ver de nuevo su rostro lleno de locura. Una imagen, de verdad, absolutamente aterradora. Miré a Lucy, dios, tenía el mismo rostro. Se podían ver en sus caras el rostro de la máxima locura.

-… ¿Qué comiste ayer por la mañana?- Yo tragué saliva, muy asustado. ¿Porqué había necesidad de esos rostros…porque quería saber donde com…MIERDA. Ayer por la mañana comí en la pizzería con Gildarts.

-Nada especial, la comida de mi madre- Erza se me acercó, intimidante y me acarició el rostro.

-No tienes porqué mentir. Solo dinos que estuviste con el detective Gildarts comiendo en la pizzería "Benvenuto"- dijo ella. Lucy sonrío, con una sonrisa que jamás podré borrar de mi cabeza. Yo en ese momento temblaba. Ya era la segunda vez que adivinaba mis intenciones…MIERDA, no podía decirles la verdad. Erza solo me empujó levemente adentro de casa, como incitándome a cerrar la puerta, y dejarlas a la intemperie. Yo cogí el pomo fuertemente, y tiré con todas mi fuerzas, pero Erza me detuvo, y con la vista terrorífica de su ojo izquierdo, me dijo algo.

-Comete el Bento, que lo hemos hecho con todo nuestro cariño- dijo ella, después la puerta se cerró, dejándome a mí, con la imagen del puro miedo en mi rostro. Caí al suelo. Las piernas me flaqueaban. Por un momento sentí que ellas…querían matarme.

¿Pero que gilipolleces estaba diciendo? Ellas eran las personas que me habían sacado del hoyo en el que me encontraba.

-Bueno, hora de cenar- dije, dirigiendo mí paso a la cocina, para probar las bolas de arroz que contenía el Bento. Destapé el recipiente y olí el delicioso aroma de esa comida. Y como un maniaco me dispuse a comerla toda.

-Cof…cof…-en el primer bocado que comí, estuve a punto de ahogarme, con un… ¿hueso? ¿Acaso las bolas de arroz tienen hueso? Lo escupí y observe lo que era…eso no era un hueso...Era…no podía ser…¡UNA AGUJA!

-Debe ser un error puntual- dije, horrizado, y empecé a abrir bolas de arroz, comprobando que todas tenían almenos una aguja dentro. Negué con la cabeza y tiré todos los platos y cubiertos, reventándolos contra la pared, y grité maniáticamente un: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Erza y Lucy me habían intentado matar.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	5. Miedo puro

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de "Aires enfermizos", espero k lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo :)**

_**Linkm1a1:**_** Gracias, espero k te guste el próximo cap, y en cuanto a higurashi, es una obra de arte. **

_**Fairy ted:**_** Espero k te guste y que este a la altura de tus expectativas:)**

_**Treeofsakuras:**_** Mira tenía que morir los siento T_T, forma parte del hilo argumental de la historia. Espero k te guste el siguiente cap:)**

Juro por dios que aquella noche intenté olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Olvidarme de que mis amigas habían atentado contra mi vida. Simplemente, intenté conciliar el sueño, más una sensación de inseguridad y terror se apoderó de mi. No puedo dormir en toda la noche. No paraban de venirme imágenes de mis dos amigas, con aquellos rostros enfermizos, dándome aquel Bento de la muerte. Finalmente, me levanté, irguiendo la espalda lentamente, con unas ojeras grandísimas y un cansancio increíble acumulado en mi cuerpo. La luz del sol se colaba por mi ventana: miré la hora. Eran las 7:00, media hora de mi hora de despertar. Sabía que no podría seguir durmiendo, así que me levanté, y me dirigí al baño para darme una relajante ducha.

_Cuarenta minutos después…_

Me dirigía al colegio. La verdad, estaba asustado y me sentía mal. La vida a veces es cruel, ¿pero tanto? Entonces oí un coche que venía en mi dirección, ESTABA A PUNTO DE ATROPELLARME. Finalmente conseguí esquivarlo, y pude escuchar un "tsk" del conductor, que marcaba fastidio de su parte, y después aceleró y desapareció.

-¿Ha intentado…atropellarme?- en ese momento, sabía de sobra que no podía bajar la guardia. No se porque, pero me querían muerto.

_Después de entrar en el instituto…_

-Tendré que armarme, porqué sino…- lo único que hice fue abrir una taquilla al azar, una de esas antiguas taquillas que ya nadie usaba, en busca de alguna arma. Finalmente encontré una raqueta de Tenis, que supongo me serviría.

-Que estás haciendo…- me dijo una Levy atónita. Yo me alteré un momento, pero después intenté contestar.

-Solo es que…prefiero estar protegido, el loco podría estar en cualquier parte- contesté.

-Eso no es motivo para ir por hay armado con una raqueta…- me dijo ella, sonriente.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso separarme de ella…- dije yo, con la mirada ensombrecida. Ella rió.

-Vale, vale, tampoco te pongas dramático, si no quieres, no lo hagas…- dijo ella. Entonces se el ensombreció la mirada y me sonrió maléficamente.

-Pero te recomiendo que no te separes de esa raqueta jamás…- después se fue, dejándome asustado es poco. ¿Levy también quería matarme? ¿Pero acaso estaban todos enfermos?

_A la hora de salir…_

De verdad me sentía mal. No quería hacerlas sufrir. Pero no les había dedicado más que miradas de odio a Lucy y Erza, y había evitado hablar con ninguna de ellas en el cambio de clases (ese día hicimos tres clases). Y ahora que teníamos que salir…Debía protegerme…así que pasaba de ir con ellas y ponerles mi muerte en bandeja. Lo mejor sería dejar de verlas, dejar de ser su amigo, aunque me doliera. Y no se me ocurrió otra cosa de excusa para no ir con ellas camino a casa que…ponerme a jugar al Tenis sin pelota. De verdad, si me viera, parecía imbécil…

-¿Que haces?- Erza se había acercado y cuando vi su cara, simplemente aparte mi mirada, y seguí con el movimiento de raqueta.

-Déjame…-le contesté.

-¿Que pasa contigo, Natsu-kun? ¿Estás cabreado por algo?- Cuando dijo eso, me dieron ganas de partirle el cráneo con la raqueta. ¿Se podía ser más falsa?

-Por algo…Erza, sabes lo que hicisteis- le dije yo, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-No se de que hablas, y por favor, no hagas más esto, no juegues a Tenis sin pelota, no tiene gracia, esto…No tiene gracia- dijo ella. En ese momento libere mi mirada llena de furia y la apunté con la raqueta de Tenis.

-¿QUE NO HICISTE NADA?- le grité yo. No se porqué, pero ella parecía asustada. ¿No era yo el que tendría que estarlo?

-Tus bolas de arroz estaban muy buenas, Erza…- dije yo. Ella sonrió.

-… ¡Tanto como para hacerme sangrar!- le grité, haciendo un esfuerzo por no destrozarle la raqueta en al cabeza. En ese momento, su mirada se ensombreció.

-No sé de que hablas- No aguanté más, la levanté con una mano y la miré a los ojos. Después la tiré al suelo, y me puse encima. Su cara seguía ensombrecida.

-¿QUÉ NO SABES NADA, CACHO PUTA? ¡TU NUNCA SABES NADA!- le grité yo con todas mi fuerzas. Acto seguida, me levanté y haciendo un pasillo entre dos sorprendidas Lucy y Levy, me alejé de allí.

-Todo te lo ha dicho Gildarts, ¿verdad?- me dijo Erza. Esa pregunta me dejo anonadado.

-Si, ¿y?- contesté.

-Ese maldito cabrón, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad- la cara de Erza se transformó en un rostro de pura locura, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Solo solté un "tsk" y me fui corriendo de allí.

_Una hora después…_

Encima lo negaba. No me gustaba que fuese así. No me gustaba que me hubiesen intentado matar, pero era evidente, ¿no? Peros siempre quedaba la posibilidad, por mínima que sea, de que todo fuera una paranoia mía. En ese caso, le estaba haciendo sufrir a las personas que más quería. Pero no…era imposible que todo fuera mentira, está claro que a nadie se le caen agujas en la comida por casualidad, y más en todas las unidades de un mismo plato, todo era cierto, no había duda. En verdad, estaba hecho un mar de dudas, no se ni para que me miento a mi mismo. Entonces el timbre sonó y yo, puse la cadena de la puerta, para evitar que, en caso de que fuera el loco, pudiera entrar, y abrí un poco la puerta, temeroso. Era Lucy. No podía dejar de pensar en las agujas dentro de las bolas de arroz, esa horrenda imagen no se me quitaba de la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

-Natsu, no entiendo porque estas enfadado- me dijo Lucy.

-¿Quizás porqué metisteis agujas en mi comida para matarme?- la cara de Lucy se ensombreció a ese comentario.

-Déjame entrar, te contaré porqué estaban esas agujas allí- Los dedos de Lucy quedaron en la obertura entre la pared y la puerta, con un gran peligro de que se la puerta le aplastase las falanges. Estaba por dejarla entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, miré el reflejo del cristal del pequeño huerto que teníamos en el jardín, que aún estaba iluminado. Lo que vi en el reflejo me deje paralizado. Se podía ver lo que tenía Lucy en la mano que no veía por la opacidad de la puerta: UN MACHETE.

No me lo pensé, simplemente pegué un tirón de la puerta, haciendo que sus dedos quedaran atrapados y Lucy gritara agudamente, de puro dolor.

-NATSU, DUELE- me gritaba la muy cabrona.

-VETE DE AQUÍ LOCA DE MIERDA- le grité yo.

-JODER NATSU, ME HACES MUCHO DAÑO, VOY A MORIR DEL DOLOR- Entonces Lucy clavó el machete en la puerta, intentando librarse de su aplastamiento. Cuando vi eso, solo tiré más fuerte hasta que el grito más ensordecedor que he oído en mi vida se oyó. Provenía de Lucy. Miré sus dedos. YA NO ESTABAN. Miré al suelo. ¡LE HABIA CORTADO LOS DEDOS! Después solo oí pasos y sollozos. Me tiré en el sofá.

-Mierda, ¿y si todo es mentira? Le acabo de arrancar los dedos de cuajo a Lucy…- dije, completamente horrorizado y llorando a moco tendido. Notaba un dolor muy hondo en mi pecho. A veces el miedo nos lleva hacer cosas tan macabras como estas…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	6. Aires enfermizos

**Aquí vengo con el ultimo cap de "Aires enfermizos", espero k lo disfrutéis :)**

_**Aisato Momoka Tsuki:**_ **Pues si, está basado en Higurashi, fue mi fuente de inspiración, y hay muchas situaciones que son iguales, pero quiero decir que ****NO**** es una copia de Higurashi, y por supuesto el final no será el mismo, ¿si no que gracia tendría? Gracias por la review y espero que te guste el cap :)**

_**Agusman:**_** Ya, pero parece que Natsu tiene algún tipo de retraso, y mira sus caras xD:) ¿Tortura Ecchi? *me froto las manos y sonrío pervertidamente* ¿DONDE? :) Gracias por la review y espero k te guste el cap :)**

_**Cruz. : **_**Me alegro de que te guste, que disfrutes con el siguiente cap y gracias por la review:)**

_**Treeofsakuras:**_** Quien sabe…quizás es eso…quizás no…quizás mitad y mitad. No ahora en serio, lo siento pero no puedo revelar información que estropee el final T.T Gracias por la review y que disfrutes del cap :)**

Abrí el portón que separa la calle del instituto y entré con el corazón bombeando mucha sangre. Era hora de volver a ver a Lucy. Me sentía una mierda. Seguro que todo era mi imaginación. Y las paranoias se acaban, pero los dedos no se recuperan. Aún tenía la raqueta de Tenis en mi mochila por si acaso, y pensé un poco más sobre mi terrible situación. ¿Cómo iba a ser mi imaginación? ¿Y las agujas en las bolas de arroz, y para que coño iba Lucy a entrar con un machete en mi casa? Solo había una respuesta: quería matarme. Puse mi mano en la mochila y noté el bulto de la raqueta, si las cosas se ponían feas, no habría otra que matar a Lucy a raquetazos, aún en contra de mi voluntad. Entré a clase y mi vista no lograba divisar a Lucy. No había venido, pero aún así fui a mi pupitre y le pregunté algo a Erza.

-Erza…- Ella se giró sorprendida. Hacia mucho que no le hablaba, y le apreció extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?- me respondió ella.

-¿Donde está Lucy?- Erza puso un semblante pensativo, y después subió los hombros en señal de no saber.

-No lo sé- dijo ella, después se giro y siguió con sus ejercicios. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Lucy, MIERDA, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Y si todo resultaba ser mi imaginación? ¿Pero y si me la creía, y en una de esas, me picha algo y me tortura? La duda me estaba matando, de verdad.

_Después de clases…_

Iba yo paseando por uno de los múltiples caminos de tierra, de vuelta a casa. De verdad era preocupante todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero no se porqué, tenía la sensación de que todo se iba a responder pronto, pero a la vez me daba un escalofrío, no quería que la respuesta nos hicieran daño, ni a mí, ni a mis amigas, pero estaba claro que yo o algunas de mi amigas, no íbamos a volver a ver la luz del sol. ¿A quien le tocaría? Entonces dos hombres se cruzaron en mi camino. No me gustaban esos hombres, e iban hacia mí. MIERDA, esos hombres se parecían al del camión que me intento atropellar. Salí corriendo hacia atrás, pero entonces me dí de frente contra otro de esos hombres, y éste me dio un golpe. Des de ahí todo negro.

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, y miré al techo de mi habitación. ¿Estaba en mi habitación? Miré hacia mi lado izquierdo y, sorprendido, me encontré a una sonriente Lucy. Lo primero que hice fue mirar sus dedos. Una venda dejaba ver que ya no los tenia, y mi mirada se ensombreció tristemente ante eso.

-Yo…Lucy…comprendo que me odies…de verdad…lo siento…- no puede evitar llorar, pero ella me dio un tierno abrazo.

-Tranquilo, comprendo que estés paranoico, este pueblo es muy traicionero- ante ese comentario, solo al miré y sonreí, aunque mi sorpresa no podía ser superior.

-¿Pero como puedes ser tan comprensiva? Te he cortado los dedos sin razón…- dije, llorando de nuevo. Ella solo se levantó y se puso detrás de mí, de rodillas, y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-La amistad está por encima de todo, Natsu- Ante eso, sonreí, y decidí no volver a dudar de ella. Entonces pasó.

Erza entró al cuarto, sonriente.

-¿Que tal, Natsu-kun?- me dijo ella. Yo me sorprendí. ¿Ella también había venido? Más al ver lo que llevaba en al mano, el terror se apoderó de mi completamente. ¿Por qué llevaba una jeringuilla en la mano? Entonces noté como Lucy me cogió, inmovilizándome. Entonces Erza dejo ver otra vez ese horrendo rostro de locura. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacerme?

-Tranquilo, Natsu-kun será solo un momento- Entonces Erza, sacó la jeringuilla y me la fue acercando lentamente al brazo, aún con ese escalofriante rostro. Yo luchaba por moverme, pero no podía. No puede más.

-MALDITAAAAAAAAAAS- Saqué fuerzas de yo que se dónde, y le dí un buen codazo a Lucy en al cara, que el hizo sangrar. Después me fijé en mi mochila, y fui corriendo a por la raqueta. Situaciones drásticas, necesitan medidas drásticas.

-Espera, Natsu-kun, debes pincharte esto, te lo ha recetado el medico- ¿el médico? ¡Los cojones! Cogí la raqueta y paré la mano de Erza con ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- me dijo ella.

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo- entonces le dí un raquetazo en la cara, y otro, y otro, y otro… La sangre de Lucy y Erza me salpicaba en la cara. Casi parecía que el loco era yo… Después de todo solté la raqueta y un trueno sonó. Acababa de matar a raquetazos a Erza y Lucy. Les había reventado el cráneo. Mis lágrimas no paraban, pero entonces saqué de nuevo la nota. Pero justo antes de empezar a escribir al verdad, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y un rayo iluminó la estancia, lo que vi en la puerta izo que me cayera de la silla.

-¿MIRA?- Era ella, ¡era Mira! ¿Estaba viva? Parece que traía algo en la mano, pero debido a la oscuridad no puede verlo. Otro rayo iluminó la estancia, y no daba crédito al objeto que llevaba Mira en su mano. ¿Acaso ella…? Lo que llevaba en su mano era… ¡LA CABEZA DE LEVY! Su rostro estaba completamente sonriente, y rastros de sangre se veían en su cara.

-Hola, Natsu- dijo ella, mientras se acercaba. Chutó la cabeza de Levy, y está explotó en muchos trozos al golpear la pared, manchando la habitación de sangre.

-Ha hecho bien en matarlas…- dijo ella.

-Me has hecho el trabajo sucio…- volvió a decir.

-Pero eso significa que tú…- le dije, horrorizado.

-Si… ¡YO SOY LA LOCA!- No daba crédito a eso, no podía ser cierto.

-¿Pero como has hecho todo?- le dije yo, ya que quería saber la verdad antes de que me matara. Ella río sonoramente.

-Te lo contaré todo, el cuerpo inerte y descuartizado en el cobertizo, ¡era el de mi hermana gemela!- ¿Había matado a su hermana? ¿Tenía una gemela? Pro como es posible que alguien hiciera algo tan horripilante como eso…

-Y las agujas eran mías…Erza te dijo que LAS hicimos entre todas, ¿no?, yo fui la que le puso las agujas dentro, Erza y Lucy son complemente inocentes- no podía ser cierto.

-Lucy apareció con un machete en tu casa, porqué te iba a decir que quien intentó matarte fui yo, y que quería que me buscarais juntos, y matarme a mí con ese machete, en resumen, ese machete era para acabar con MI ida, no con la tuya- añadió.

-Por último, ellas te recogieron inconsciente en un camino, y te trajeron a casa. Después llamaron a un médico y el te recetó una inyección. Me imaginaba, que con lo asustado que estabas, no ibas a dudar en matarlas en esa situación. Gracias- rió ella. Maldición…había matado a mis amigas sin razón, todo fue un maquiavélico plan de Mira. No iba a poder vivir con la culpa, aunque eso ya no era problema para mí.

-Tranquilo, no vivirás con la culpa…PORQUE VAS A MORIR- entonces, cogió unas tijeras, y corrió hacia mi, clavándomelas en el corazón. Intenté golpearla, pero no pude.

Esa fue la última vez que respiré. Días después encontraron la nota, investigando mi asesinato en mi habitación.

"Yo, Natsu Dragneel, seré próximamente asesinado.

No tengo ni idea de quien ni de porque me quieren matar, pero se que tiene algo que ver con el enfermo de psicosis, de hecho es él el que ha matado a una de mis mejores amigas. La venganza me carcome por dentro, quiero matar y torturar a ese cabrón.

Soy el enfermo, y os digo que jamás me encontraréis."

Lo único distinto en la nota es que se había subrayado "mejores amigas", y se había escrito una última y enfermiza frase. Entonces Gildarts encontró cuatro papeles doblados: Uno con un símbolo de una pizza, otro con un tick, otro con una cara sonriente, y el último con el símbolo del aire tachado. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que tenía culpa de esto, era el aire que se respiraba en aquel pueblo, el aire que transmitía la enfermedad de psicosis, y ese símbolo solo podía significar una cosa: "Aires enfermizos".

FIN.

**Espero k os haya gustado. REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
